Valentines day fiasco
by Toxicity Mckay
Summary: Nico is up late at night cooking some delicious goodies for a certain someone for Valentines day. Jason wakes up to noises downstairs and decides to check out whats going on. suck at summaries sorry . JASICO PAIRING jason x nico.


Hello & welcome if you don't like Boy x boy or the shipping Jason x nico Jasico. Then please look up at the top of your window and choose the little x up in the corner thank you. I don't own Jason or Nico they belong to mr. Riordan owns them. (cause if I owned them it'd be Jasico all the way...)

Hey sorry I havent posted anything in a while I've come down with a pretty bad cold. Sooo this was supposed to be for Valentines day but its a bit late but I hope its okay. Its not perfect I wrote it and I didn't exactly re read it so if there's some mistakes sorry and if you'll nicely let me know I'll try to fix them when I get the chance to. Thank you all for your sweet comments on my other story for this couple it means a lot to me and it encourages me to write more stories. So enjoy =)

* * *

><p>Nico had been planning this for months after his sister brought the holiday up. Nico had gotten up during the middle of the night to start making baked goodies for a certain someone. A certain someone who was probably planning on how to ditch him with Percy on that special day. It wasn't that Nico didn't appreciate what Jason was trying to do it was just a bit annoying. He had gotten over Percy long ago, him and Percy were just friends they would never be anything but good friends. Nico understood that, now he found himself falling for that big lunk. He was smart, a great leader, had a heavenly body, and on top of that Jason was super sweet sticking with nico when he was having his ups and downs.<p>

Nico was busy in the kitchen that he almost didn't hear the footstep coming down the stairs. Quickly he grabbed a dish towel throwing it over the batter bowl so no one could see it.

"Hello?" Nico called out looking over toward the stairs.

"Ngh", come a response as Jason came down the stairs rubbing his eye. "Nico? What are you doing down here?"

"Nothing Jason, go back to bed".

"...why are you wearing an apron?" His eyes lit up mischievously.

"No reason Jason ...now shoo" Nico made a shooing motion to Jason.

"Ooooo are you making something for Percy hm?!" Jason asked trying to see what Nico was making.

"Jason go to bed, I was just hungry and decided to make a snack now shooo" he frowned moving to block Jason's view from the bowl.

Jason's eyebrow raised curiously but he sighed holding up his hands. "Alright, alright I'm going. No need to get so defencive, night Nico" he turned walking back up the stairs.

"...night Jason", Nico smiled pulling the batter back out putting it into the pan. Next he checked the oven making sure everything was ready and slipped the pan into it setting the time.

"Soooo a snack that needs to be put in the oven huh?" Came Jason's voice, Nico jumped turning swiftly blocking the oven.

"JASON?! Y-you said you were going!" Nico glared at him angrily.

"Sooo you gonna tell me what your making now?" Jason prodded walking towards the oven.

He watched nico's face heat up as he got closer. He loved how that cherry red rushed across nicos pale skin. Nicos dark eyes searched his looking for a way to get the taller man out of the kitchen. Jason could get lost in those eyes they held so much memories and emotions in them it made Jason shudder.

"Jason, I told y-you it was a snack n-now please just go" Nico stammered, he backed up against the oven.

Jason leaned closer he was so close...just inches apart Nico could just lean up barely and their lips would brush and his dream would come true. He tried to control the fast pace beating of his heart but it was no use. They stared eachother down lost in their own thoughts, when Nico broke down he couldn't take it anymore. He closed the gap quickly between them kissing Jason sweetly and just as quickly pulled away.

Jason just stared stunned Nico had just kissed him. Those pale lips were really soft and Jason wanted more. He couldn't help it despite all his efforts of trying to get Percy and Nico together he couldn't deny the sudden feelings he was getting for the son of hades. The feelings of anger and jealousy when Nico and Percy ever did anything without him. Or the sudden butterflies that would storm his stomach when nicos hand would brush his. It was unbearable for the tall blonde he couldn't stand it.

Jason snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a tear run down nicos cheek. Reaching out he wiped it off, hedisnt like seeing Nico upset and crying. He leaned down kissing him softly and he could feel the younger boy wrap his arms around Jason's shoulders pulling him closer to him. The kiss went from soft and sweet evolving to passionate, fiery, and a bit desperate. Jason found Nico very addictive, he tasted sweet like he had just been eating candy but also had a small spicy edge to the taste. They continued their small make out session for a bit longer until a beeping sound made them both jump parting from eachother for the first time in several minutes.

"I need to get those out of the oven before they burn..." Nico whispered quietly wishing he didn't have to let go.

"Alright" Jason said with a small sigh of relief.

"Um, Jason...you need to let go of me".

"Right, sorry" Jason let go of Nico stepping a few feet away from him rubbing his neck nervously.

Jason watched the son of Hades bend grabbing a pan from the oven with his oven mitts. The younger boy set the hot pan down on the stove. A wonderful waft of fresh baked goods reached Jason's nose and he looked curiously at the ghost king.

"Are those...brownies ~?" Jason asked excitedly.

"Um yeah they are...they were supposed to be a surprise but oh well" Nico sighed.

"Oh...sorry " Jason mumbled, he looked down sadly at the floor they were probably for Percy anyways.

"Well its to late now, happy valentines day Jason" Nico smiled at the sulking teenager.

"Those are for me?!" The blondes frown quirked up into a smile and he rushed over kissing the dark haired boy again. "You know me so well!...but I didn't get you anything...what would you like for valentines day Nico?"

Nico smiled wrapping his arms around Jason again hugging him tightly whispering.

"The only thing I want for valentines is you".

Jason grinned, "I think I can manage that". Jason said holding Nico closely to him this was the best valentines day ever.


End file.
